Serce bije najmocniej przy ukochanej osobie
by chupa-Chak
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego za zgodą autorki. Rating dla bezpieczeństwa. SLASH


**Tytuł:** A Heart Beats The Best In A Bed Beside The One That It Loves

**Link:** http :/archiveofourown. org/works/262853

**Autor: **anarmydoctor

**Przekład:** chupa-Chak

**Zgoda autora:** jest!  
><strong>Beta: <strong>akken :* (nie zawsze stosuję się do Jej sugestii, więc błędy moje)

* * *

><p>bum<em>bum<em>

bum_bum_

bum_bum_

bum_bum_

Serce Johna bije rytmicznie.

Śpi. Jego ciało jest tak przyzwyczajone do obecności Sherlocka w łóżku, że nie budzi się, nawet gdy Sherlock przykłada ucho do jego pleców i owija ramieniem klatkę piersiową, umieszczając dłoń na obojczyku; nawet wtedy John się nie budzi. Nadal oddycha rytmicznie z lewą ręką wsuniętą pod poduszkę i zrelaksowaną twarzą. Wydaje się mały i niewinny. Bezbronny i nietknięty. Jak dziecko, które lęka się potwora pod łóżkiem i marzy o byciu żołnierzem. A nie — wcale nie — jak żołnierz, który boi się potwora noszącego jego mundur i śni o powrocie do dzieciństwa.

Swój ostatni sen wyśnił będąc chłopcem, z czekoladą i korektorem pod paznokciami. Śnił, że jest bohaterem i ma pelerynę zrobioną z czarnych, lśniących jak u kruka piór. Miał też szmacianego towarzysza z namalowanym na klatce piersiowej lwem i narysowanym na twarzy uśmiechem. Wzlatywał w nocne niebo trzymając go mocno w ramionach. Oblatywali księżyc, gonili gwiazdy, a gdy zbliżał się świt, siadali na najwyższym klifie bezkresnej ziemi, zwieszając nogi przez jego krawędź; ich ręce niemal się stykały. Kiedy Sherlock się obudził, nie miał peleryny, obejmował swoją poduszkę, a słońce wstawało tylko dla niego, nikogo więcej. Poczuł złość i pustkę, więc postanowił, że nie będzie już nigdy więcej śnił.

I w tym postanowieniu dorósł.

Sherlock nigdy nie śni i rzadko sypia. Spanie nudziło go już wcześniej, zanim zjawił się John. Zanim stało się bardzo miłe, istotnie _bardzo miłe_. Zanim usłyszał: „Sherlock, zachowuj się". I jeszcze: „Sherlock, uciekaj". A teraz, gdy nie jest sam, gdy ma Johna w swoim łóżku, spanie jest gorsze niż nuda: spanie to kompletna strata czasu.

bum_bum_  
>bum<em>bum<em>  
>bum<em>bum<em>

Sherlock przyciska mocniej ucho do pleców Johna, delikatnie łaskocząc je włosami; jego kość policzkowa wbija się w skórę niczym rękojeść pistoletu. John wierci się trochę, ale wciąż śpi. Sherlock zamyka oczy i skupia się na dźwiękach, jakby te plecy były ubitym gruntem, a on mógł usłyszeć, wyczuć wibracje od panicznego pędu.  
>Jakby kręgosłup Johna był szyną, przynoszącą poprzez żelazo odległą obietnicę pociągu; pogłos pracy maszyn, sygnał nieuchronnego przybycia. Tylko echo, rezonans; nawet nie groźny czy niebezpieczny, nawet nie bliski. Ale Sherlock chce, aby był bliżej. Potrzebuje tego panicznego pędu, hałasu i szaleństwa, blisko, w środku.<p>

Sherlock chce, żeby John był bliżej. Bliżej i głębiej niż w seksie. Głębiej niż gdy jest wewnątrz niego, gdy przyjemność sprawia, że zmienia się w sennego kota, zadowolonego z uwagi Johna. Bliżej niż gdy jest wewnątrz Johna; nawet bliżej niż gdy zaciskają się wokół niego, gdy przyjemność rozbraja go i wyłącza umiejętność ukrywania swojej szczerej miłości. Dzikiej-i-zagłodzonej-i-pokornej miłości, którą odkrywa, gdy dochodzi mocno, gdy ugryzieniem znaczy Johna tak mocno jak blisko, tak blisko jak głęboko, tak głęboko jak oczywiste jest to, że korzenie podobne są do gałęzi, a gałęzie rozpościerają się na tle nieba. Jednak nie ma sposobu, by wrosnąć korzeniami w niebo.

I dlatego, _tak głęboko_ nie jest wystarczająco głęboko, _tak blisko_nie jest w najmniejszym stopniu wystarczająco blisko, a Sherlock nie zaśnie, dopóki nie znajdzie sposobu, by połączyć ich ze sobą ściśle i nierozerwalnie jak ścisła i nierozerwalna jest prawda. Jak kontynenty, gdy były jednym lądem — Pangeą. Sherlock nie będzie spać, dopóki nie znajdzie zarysu pasujących do siebie krawędzi, wgłębień i wypukłości; ostrych linii układanki tworzonej przez dwa kawałki, i nic więcej.

Sherlock wie jak to zrobić, bo wie jak szuka się _kliknięcia_, które otwiera sejf. Zamyka oczy, wstrzymuje oddech i przyciskając ucho do drzwi, palcami delikatnie, uwodzicielsko, dotykając pokrętła. Czeka aż koła, tarcze, zapadki, obrócą się i ulegną mu. Czeka na _kliknięcie_. Aż zamknięta skrzynia otworzy się za pomocą szeptu. I też szeptem otworzy Johna, dotykiem znajdzie zapadki, i z uchem mocno przyciśniętym do jego pleców, pewnego dnia, pewnej nocy, usłyszy kliknięcie.

bumbumbumbum  
>bumbumbumbum<br>bumbumbumbum

W języku jest wiele określeń na to jak działa serce. Inne organy mają tylko jeden termin dla swoich funkcji. Nerki filtrują, płuca natleniają, a żołądek trawi. Ale beznadziejny romantyzm ludzi dał sercu niezliczone możliwości. Może galopować, bić, łomotać, pompować, bębnić, topnieć lub ściskać się. Może być złamane albo wypalone przez kogoś. I to jest gorsze niż śmierć, gorsze niż nuda, gorsze niż sen.

Dlatego niebezpieczne jest posiadać serce. Chce, by nosić je wszędzie. Sherlock trzymał je bezpiecznie ukryte w drugiej szufladzie swojej komody. Potem jednak John je znalazł i ukradkiem wsunął do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza Sherlocka. I zabiło tak blisko jego piersi, i to było tak przyjemne, tak potężne i obiecujące, i było _tak blisko_, że pewnego dnia zaczął je nosić wewnątrz klatki piersiowej. Stało się to tego dnia, kiedy John go pocałował. Wtedy serce Sherlocka zabiło, och, tak mocno.

Niebezpiecznie jest posiadać serce. Jednak warto je mieć. John porusza się za pomocą serca i to czyni go celem, czyni go myśliwym, czyni silnym, wspaniałym i potężnym. Staje się lwem; John Lwie Serce – istotą waleczną, niebezpieczną, _zabójczą_. Niebezpiecznie jest posiadać serce, ale o wiele niebezpieczniej jest posiadać dwa. Sherlock ma swoje serce, ale gdy przyciska ucho do pleców Johna, gdy kładzie dłoń na jego obojczyku i czuje jak serce Johna galopuje, a jego własne dopasowuje się do tego tempa, wtedy, i tylko wtedy, posiada dwa serca. I to boli. Boli nawet w słońcu.

Słońce, to samo Słońce, które budziło Sherlocka od małego, zaczyna prześwitywać przez zasłony, nad horyzontem — ostatniej krzywej wszechświata — i zalewa pokój pierwszymi promieniami dnia. Sherlock czuje ciepło na plecach i widzi, jak światło jasnym pędzlem maluje obrazy na ścianie. I to jest ulubiona część dnia Sherlocka; ulubiona zabawa. Ponieważ może grać ze Słońcem, bawić się z nim w kotka i myszkę, ścigać się w sporządzaniu mapy konturów ciała Johna. Musi być szybki, musi być delikatny. Musi mieć pióra zamiast palców, by dotknąć jego talii, kostki, uda, klatki piersiowej, pachwiny, ucha, włosów, pleców, palców, szyi, zanim dotrze do nich światło słoneczne. John wierci się nieco we śnie i rozprasza go mrucząc; pewnie dlatego, że ma łaskotki, a może też dlatego, że światło wypełnia pomieszczenie i zaczyna go wybudzać z głębokiego snu.

To zmienia grę i Sherlock walczy czule o przewagę, próbuje osłonić Johna przed światłem, utrzymać we śnie kilka minut dłużej. Ponieważ to, że Sherlock ma dwa serca sprawia, iż jest w stanie przyćmić Słońce, przedłużyć noc, przedłużyć sen Johna, budować przed nim niepewne mosty, zanim postawi kolejny krok w próżnię.

bum._bum_

bum._bum_

bum._bum_

bum._bum_

Serce Johna bije pewnie, nawet gdy on błądzi, ślepy i zagubiony. Zagubiony, ale z Sherlockiem. Nawet gdy codziennie, ramię w ramię, toną w hałasie, burzy, niebezpieczeństwie. Ślepo mu ufa. Na krawędzi klifu, w panicznym pędzie i w ich łóżku. Zawierza Sherlockowi swoim sercem, sercem lwa.

Sherlock rozciąga się na łóżku jak człowiek z sercem lwa; wielką głową, zębami i królewskością. Delikatnie przyciska tors do pleców Johna, zwija nogi w zagłębieniu jego zgiętych kolan i przytula się mocniej, otula go dotykiem, opieką, ochroną, ufnością. Właśnie tak przykrywa Johna, osłania go przed światłem dziennym. Dzięki temu wie, że pokonał Słońce. I wygrał Johna.

Serce Johna bije rytmicznie, kojąco i odurzająco niczym pierwsza kołysanka. Nie wie, kiedy zaczynają oddychać w tym samym tempie, a kończyny, powieki i serce stają się przyjemnie ciężkie. Sherlock próbuje walczyć ze snem, ale jest wyczerpany potyczką ze Słońcem, i nawet jego rzęsy muskające prawe ramię Johna ważą zbyt wiele, zbyt dużo kosztuje go, by utrzymać powieki uniesione, by nie zasnąć. Jednak Sherlock opiera się. Nie może jeszcze spać, musi znaleźć klucz, kod do sejfu i mapy tajnych krawędzi Johna, drogi powrotnej do Pangei.

Wzdycha i zaciska ramię wokół piersi Johna, a potem, niespodziewanie, John chwyta jego dłoń, przyciąga ją do ust i całuje nadgarstek. Tuż nad pulsującą żyłą, gdzie potajemnie bije maleńkie serce, przebijając się przez skórę jak pociąg i paniczny pęd, jak pełna pocieszenia obietnica niebezpieczeństwa, przebijając apatię i pokorę, przebijając hałas i jego silną miłość do Johna — właśnie tam John składa swój pocałunek. To ciepły, długi i zdecydowany pocałunek, jakby John był księciem z dziwacznej bajki, księciem o Lwim Sercu, który może uśpić Sherlocka pocałunkiem, pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości.

Sherlock zasypia.

I śni. Śni, że lata z Johnem po niebie nad Pangeą.

bum._bum_

_**klik**_.bum

bum._bum_

bum._bum_

-koniec-


End file.
